Dansen in the Dark
by kmmasy
Summary: Adrian and Franziska are locked in the Courtroom late at night. How will they amuse themselves? Fradrian. Fluff. Oneshot.


Author's Note: Written for the Kink Meme. Adrian and Franziska are locked in the Courtroom late at night, with bonus points if they dance. I apologize for the pun, but I couldn't help myself. At least it'll give you an idea of what the dance looks like.

Of course, I don't own the Phoenix Wright stories or any of the characters. I just like playing with them.

Dansen in the Dark

Franziska woke with a start. Sitting up, she stretched and rolled her head on her shoulders, trying to figure out why her back and neck felt so stiff. Then she became aware of the books and papers stretched out on the table in front of her, and the hard wooden edge of the chair that was digging into her legs. She was still in the judge's room, which he had lent to her after some - ahem - persuasion so that she might do some research in private. The records she had been looking at were not supposed to leave the court house, but Franziska didn't want to deal with all the other people crammed into the public area. Not that she objected to all company, though...

With that thought, she glanced around the room, and spotted a form sleeping on the couch that was against one wall. Franziska walked over and looked down at the sleeping face of her girlfriend. She reached out and tried to take the folded glasses that Adrian was holding loosely in one hand, but the slight movement made Adrian stir and groggily open her eyes.

"Franziska?" Adrian blinked owlishly, trying to focus. "What time is it?"

Franziska looked at the big clock hanging over the door. "12:43 AM. Would you like to explain how it got so late?"

Adrian pushed herself upright and busied herself with cleaning and putting on her glasses. "Well, we were looking for this one thing, and then you fell asleep, and you've been so busy recently that you haven't been sleeping much, so I thought I should just let you stay that way, so I curled up on the couch and..." Adrian took a breath and looked up at the younger woman, who was standing with her arms crossed. Doubt crept into her voice as she continued, "I guess I should've woken you up."

Franziska sighed. She hated it when Adrian started second-guessing everything. "It's fine for now, Adrian. What's done cannot be undone. And I do feel a bit better for the sleep." Franziska silently congratulated herself as Adrian perked up again. "Now come on," she said, holding her hand out to the blond. "Let's go home and actually sleep in our bed, like sensible people."

Adrian took her hand and stood up. She frowned at the mess on the table. "Is it okay to leave it like that?"

Franziska waved her hand dismissively as she strode towards the door. "It's no matter. That foolish judge would never dare to disturb my work. And I haven't actually found that precedent yet, so it would be better to leave those out than have to foolishly dig them all out again."

Adrian smiled to herself as she followed Franziska out the door that led into the courtroom. Franziska's footsteps echoed sharply in the empty room, and Adrian found herself stretching her legs to keep up with the shorter woman's pace. She came to an abrupt halt as Franziska reached out for the door handle.

Which wouldn't budge.

"They locked us in here?" Franziska growled. She snatched her hand away from the handle before she was tempted to foolishly try to open the door again. Only a fool would expect a different result on the second attempt.

"Oh dear," Adrian murmured, thinking that she would not want to be the guard the next morning. Franziska's hand was now resting on the handle of her whip, clearly communicating just how she was feeling.

"This could be fun." Adrian said more loudly, trying to put a happy face on the matter and distract Franziska before she got too worked up.

"This is not fun! It is an inconvenience!"

"Well, I think it's kind of nice to be here just by ourselves." The more Adrian thought about it, the truer it seemed. "Normally it's so tense in here..."

"That's how it should be, considering how important our work is." Franziska's hand was off her whip, though her voice was still angry.

"It's like an adventure!" Adrian was now grinning.

"You have remarkably low standards for excitement." Franziska grumbled, but Adrian could hear a bit of affection in that tone. Not that anyone else would have picked up on it, but that was about as demonstrative as Franziska got. She hummed a bit to herself, not wanting it to echo too loudly.

"Dear God, Adrian, what on earth is that?"

"It's a song called Caramelldansen...something like that? It's pretty popular recently. I get it stuck in my head pretty easily." Humming enthusiastically to herself, shaking her hips from side to side and her arms raised in the air, Adrian danced around Franziska.

"Are you always this foolish at this hour?"

"I don't know," Adrian smiled back, still dancing, "I'm not usually awake now."

"I'm thankful for that." Franziska said, crossing her arms. She yelped a bit in shock, though, as Adrian started dancing directly behind her, their bodies rubbing together.

"What on earth are you doing?" Franziska demanded. Though this was a new side of Adrian, apparently brought on by being completely alone with no chance of interruption, Franziska couldn't forget exactly where they were standing. Adrian stopped dancing, but she cocked her head slightly to one side and smiled at Franziska.

"I don't like that look," Franziska muttered, right before Adrian grabbed her hand and dragged her along as she ran towards one part of the courtroom.

Franziska saw their destination. "Oh, no, Adrian," she protested, trying to break free from Adrian's grasp. But Adrian only let her go when they actually arrived, and turned to Franziska to grin and ask: "But when else will you be able to dance in the Prosecutor's box?"

"I never wanted to dance here!"

But Adrian started dancing again, until Franziska finally stopped her by grabbing her arms. "Stop, stop! This box should always be treated with the most respect and dignity. Take that sort of dancing over to the Defendant's side!" Without really thinking about what she was doing, Franziska shifted so that her right hand was clasping Adrian's hand, and her left hand was on Adrian's waist. "This is the proper sort of dance for prosecutors. And! One two three...one two three..." Franziska elegantly led Adrian through several turns of a waltz before abruptly stopping and stepping away from the older woman.

"What on earth am I doing?" she asked the air, bringing one hand up to cover her eyes. "I was never this foolish before you came along," she informed Adrian.

"I'm sorry," Adrian said, but it was not her usual meek apology. Franziska looked over to see Adrian smiling, her eyes bright with humor.

"No, you're not," Franziska replied with fond exasperation. Adrian only grinned wider in response. Franziska leaned on the surface in front of her and stared over at the empty Defendant's box. She pictured a man in a blue suit with spiky hair standing there, saying the most foolish things. 'A courtroom is a place for truth to be discovered, hmm?'

Franziska thought. In an empty courtroom, lit only by the moon, with her breath still labored from the dancing, suddenly anything seemed possible. Even very foolish things.

"Adrian," Franziska said, with hesitation that she never felt while standing here. "I'm glad that I can be here with you." She felt arms wrapping around her waist as a voice breathed into her ear. "And I'm happy that I can share this with you." A small kiss was placed on her ear before Adrian continued, "I love you."

Franziska turned away from the courtroom to look into Adrian's eyes. "And I love you." She captured Adrian's lips with her own. When they broke the kiss, they sat on the floor, leaning back against the wall and on each other.

"No more dancing, though," Franziska said, her tone serious.

"No more dancing." Adrian promised. "Singing, on the other hand..."

Franziska just groaned.


End file.
